In The Snow
by calamity kerin
Summary: A part of Stan didn’t think to move off. A part of Kyle didn’t want him to. [Oneshot StanKyle.]


**In The Snow**

**Written by Kerin Elisabeth (calamity kerin)**

**Disclaimer: **Every character in this story is copyright to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, whom I have no affiliation with. Because believe me, if I did have access to these characters, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. Lyrics copyright to Weezer.

Meep, my first fanfiction posted here . I'm more of a post-a-fairly-decent-one-shot-on-whim person, whenever I'm inspired I write. This particular one was semi-inspired by the song "Ice Dance" that can be found on the Edward Scissorhands soundtrack (: Read and please review, and thank you for reading! Enjoy!

-----------

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

Every snowball fight they'd ever had ended with those words as Eric Cartman, lovingly known amongst his friends as 'fatass', metaphorically threw in the towel after being pelted in the chest.

"Did you realize that you never really go home?" Stan questioned, packing another snowball tightly together in his glove-clad hands. A half smirk spread across his lips.

"Well you know what, this time I really AM going home. C'mon Kenny." Cartman protested, looking over at Kenny McCormick, who had his arm raised to throw a fluffy white ball aimed at Kyle.

"No fucking way," He threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Why do I have to always go home when you go home?" The blonde put down his hood and brushed the snow off of his parka.

"I'm certainly not taking jewboy over here, and fagboy," Cartman paused to shoot a look at Stan, whose face grew angry, "can't because we're at his house. Obviously."

Kyle screamed from across the yard, "Fuck you, fatass!" As he pelted the larger boy with yet another snowball.

"Ay! I'm not fat, I-"

"Just get the fuck outta here, dude." Stan waved Cartman off with one hand, hitting him with one last snowball before he shuffled down the street with Kenny in tow.

The snow continued to fall quietly around the town, the empty streets were slushy and quiet in the little mountain town of South Park. Everyone was out for winter break, as it was every year around this time. And, just as every year, the snowball fights would end and each would go their separate ways, only to meet each other for a rematch the next day. Stan was off in a daze, thinking about how much of a pattern his life was.

He was brought out of it when he felt the pang of a ball of ice nail him in the shoulder. Immediately, his gaze moved to Kyle who only smirked as he reached down to pack another bullet.

"You're going down, Broflovski."

Kyle only laughed evilly, ducking behind the tree in Stan's yard. Snowball in hand, Stan aimed just as Kyle ran across the yard. But his aim was off and he missed, causing Kyle to laugh even harder. The cycle continued, Stan aiming, Kyle running, Stan missing. Damn. Frustrated after six or seven tries, Stan did the only other thing he could think to do.

He took off running after Kyle, who didn't take long to realize that Stan was chasing him. "Oh shit," he said quietly to himself before taking off. He knew Stan was on the track team, and he knew that he didn't stand a damn chance.

Seconds later, both boys still running, Stan pounced on Kyle, still out in a full-force run, into to snow. Kyle scrambled to push of the other boy, as they rolled around in the snow, wriggling, laughing and screaming profanities as they engaged in the tussle. Again, the strength of Stan was greater than that of Kyle, though they were relatively the same size, he knew again that he was no match.

And so it was, that Kyle screamed and submitted in fear of what else the other boy was capable of. A resounding laugher filled the space around them as they slowed their quick breaths down and relaxed. Stan's hands pinned Kyle to the ground and his body was straddling his hips, leaving them in a rather compromising position. It didn't take long for either to realize this, and the red on their cheeks wasn't because of the freezing temperatures anymore.

A part of Stan didn't think to move off.

A part of Kyle didn't want him to.

An un-awkward, but rather comfortable silence blanketed both boys as the snow continued to drift. The blue eyes of the raven-haired boy and the hazel-eyes of his best friend locked for what seemed like an eternity, a hint of curiousity, fear and sadness in both. Kyle found himself trembling beneath Stan.

"Stan…" Kyle whispered, pausing slightly in uncertainty, "what…"

"I don't know." Stan finished in the same quiet hush, his eyes not leaving the others.

"Are you-"

"Yeah."

"Do you…"

"Yeah."

"Stan…"

"Kyle."

And that was all it took for Stan's lips to find Kyle's in a hesitant kiss, sending a shiver through both that couldn't be caused from the cold. Eyes wound shut as they deepened it, cold lips colliding slowly and passionately. They parted, Stan's still hovering inches away from Kyle, their hot breath mixing and creating a warmth between them. Through half-closed pools of blue and brown, tiny smiles decorated both boys lips, letting the calm wash over them.

"Hey Kyle?" Stan whispered.

"Mmm?"

"…I'd love to do that again."

_Deep in the shaded glim I saw you,  
Lying with him, down in the snow,  
Letting him do all of the things that he wants to._


End file.
